


Does he like you?

by daisiesonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk victor, F/F, Fluff, Group chat, M/M, References to Drugs, Sexual Humour, drunk yuuri, everyone is gay but georgri, mila is cupid, russian pop music, text chat, tipsy georgri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesonice/pseuds/daisiesonice
Summary: Yuri has a crush on Otabek but doesn't know if it's mutual. Mila is done. Victor memes in the group chat. Georgri is a romantic and an accidental private investigator. Sara wants pizza. Yuuri is drunk. Russian pop music plays in the background.Yuri: he called me pretty what does that mean





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fluff in years what is this anime doing to me

"You're not focused today," Mila said, leaning against the rink wall.  
  
Yuri huffed. "Neither are you, Miss My-Girlfriend-is-calling. Just attach that phone to your soul already."  
  
"If only it were technologically possible," she said, patting his head and dodging his attacks, "You're just jealous."  
  
"Of your phone? As if. My Samsung could beat your Iphone any day. What charger are we on now? Third?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Least my kind won't explode. Actually, that type of phone would suit your personality, little grenade."  
  
"Bitch, I will explode."

She scrolled down on Twitter. "From the tension, maybe. If I see you and Otabek flirt one more time I will launch myself into the moon. Then, Sara can meet me there and we'll start a gay colony. You're welcome to come once you've sorted... all this."  
  
Yuri recovered from her bombshell. "Don't just point to all of me. Anyway, me and Otabek don't flirt."  
  
"Please, you're always making those eyes at each other and you even have a catchphrase."  
  
"I say davai to everyone!"  
  
"You really mean it with him, though. It's so sweet I get tooth ache."  
  
"Shut the hell up."  
  
"Calm yourself, young grasshopper. I haven't told him a thing," she said, smirking, "But I just might."  
  
"Curse you. I hope Sara doesn't call you tonight."  
  
Mila put her hand against her heart. "You wound me. Don't be so quick with your curses. I won't tell Otabek if you read this short article."  
  
"No way, no time."  
  
She typed on her phone. "Sending it to you now. Your deadline is Friday. I want a full report. Pictures included."  
  
"What the fu-"  
  
Mila patted his shoulder, pityingly and he stared at her hand like it was poisoned. "Yurio-"  
  
"I will actually kill you."  
  
"Kotyonok, this is for your own good. You will thank me for this later."

It was Thursday and he had not read the shitty article. It was just clickbait anyway. As if some Buzzfeed copy could give him the answers-  
Not that he was even questioning. At all. Nope. He logged into their group chat the 'Russian Skating Group'. 

Mila: Look, if I'm wrong I'll give you 50 rubles.  
Yuri: Do you even have 50 rubles?  
Mila: Doesn't matter cos I'm not wrong lmao  
Georgi: You are all too young to be gambling. Be responsible.  
Yuri: Be more responsible with your eyeliner or your girlfriend might run too http://68.media.tumblr.com/9047f3ec4dc77f67386a1b15938eeaa2/tumblr_ogecjkT15O1ro8jcyo1_500.png  
Sara: omg calm down edge lord  
Yuri: Why the fuck are you even in this chat?! IT SAYS RUSSIAN SKATING GROUP are you Russian??? NO so rush the fuck out already. Pls don't let my online life be full of raging lesbians too jesus christ  
Sara: rude.  
**Mila renamed the chat 'Russian skaters & friends ;)'**  
Georgi: at least I am in a relationship and not in denial, Yuri  
Mila: WHOA GET REKT  
Yuri: How long did it take you to come up with that, old man?  
Sara: You didn't deny being in denial  
**Yuri renamed the chat 'Hit List'**  
Mila: so edgy

He wanted to throw his phone against the wall, but Yuri was annoyed, not stupid. He threw it into his pillow instead and groaned.

After a few minutes of petting his cats to calm down, Yuri returned to the chat.

Mila: btw who's going to Vicuuri's party tomorrow???  
Sara: I would if I could babe  
Mila: You will be with me in my heart <3  
Yuri: I think I just gagged  
Mila: That's how I feel when I see you & Otababe  
Georgi: I don't think that suits him.  
Mila: just go read the thing I sent already jfc do urself a favour I am dying here  
Sara: Not that I'm doubting you, but what did you send him  
Mila: _http://www.anewmode.com/dating-relationships/5-telltale-signs-likes/_  
Georgi: All the signs are there  
Yuri: It has been 5 seconds how did you even read it  
Georgi: I don't need to. All the signs are there  
Sara: omfgomfgomfgomfg read it Yuri pls  
Yuri: I hate you all  
Victor: Hi guys! Yuuri wants to know what snacks we should have  
Mila: something salty for Yurio lol  
Victor: I agree with Georgi you shouldn't be gambling  
Sara: why do I feel like there's a but coming  
Victor: but I think Mila will win this one. Yuri pls read the article.  
Yuri: Die.  
Victor: **TEARS DONT FALL, THEY CRASH AROUND ME**  
Mila: You are so Hip and With The Kids  
Victor: Thank. Phichit has been teaching me all the memes  
Sara: oh my god what is life  
Victor: Otabek is love, Otabek is life  
Georgi: I have to go. I have a date tonight. Yuri, good luck with Otabek. Please remember we only want the best for you.  
Victor: Use protection!!  
Yuri: OH MY GOD  
Victor: I meant Georgi!!! Yuri pls  
_Yuri has left the chat_  
_Mila added Yuri to the chat_  
Yuri: When will u let me leave u witch  
Victor: yurio pls come our party on friday yuuri wants to see you :)  
Yuri: ....fine.  
Sara: screenshotted. further evidence Yuri has a weakness for Asian men  
Mila: nah Yuri's only type is Otababe.  
Victor: Otababe is never going to happen. Stop trying to make it happen.  
**Yuri renamed the chat 'Victor Nikiforov: gold medallist & cringe meme joke dad'**  
Victor: I am your father.  
_Yuri has left the chat_  
Mila: seriously tho will there be salty snacks I need

* * *

 

Yuri read the article.

It was _shit._

Yuri's grandfather was a blessing. Just when Yurio thought he'd have to suffer the metro he offered his grandson a lift.  
  
"Whose house is this again?" the elderly man asked, looking out the frosty window.  
  
"Victor's. And his Japanese fiance."  
  
"I expected... less...."  
  
Yuri watched his grandfather take in the sight of the multi coloured lights, the distant booming of a drunk DJ and the grassy yard.  
  
"This reminds me of a Christmas party, just after the war."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mm. I met your grandmother again, years after we'd been to school together."  
  
"I didn't know that. About the party, I mean."  
  
His grandfather glanced at him. "Well, it's not an appropriate story to tell a child. Your grandmother had had far too much vodka and was completely out of it. We danced the night away and I didn't see her until a year later. She only remembered me as the school boy who lent her a pencil once. It was very embarrassing for me. It was a laugh when I told her a few years later. She said it explained why I never let her drink too much at parties. I think she was happy I knew what I'd got myself into."  
  
Yuri blinked rapidly. "That story sounds really familiar, wow. Okay. I'm gonna go. Thanks, grandpa."  
  
"Have fun, Yuri. Call me if you sleep over."  
  
"Yeah, I will. Love you, bye."

He closed the car door gently and took a moment to wave goodbye as his grandfather drove away. Once he was a reasonable distance away, Yuri ran into the house, pushing guests and random party goers out of his path.

He found Victor in the living room and grabbed his flouncy shirt sleeve.  
  
"Wow, Yurio! You really came!" Victor exclaimed, happily. He pulled Yuri into a hug that lasted far too long in Yuri's opinion, since Victor was too strong to push away.  
  
"Shut the fuck up. You'll never believe what just happened."  
  
Victor gasped. "Did Otabek ask you out?! Oh my God! Guys! Guys!"  
  
The older man grabbed his champagne glass that was either filled with vodka or water and banged his TV remote against it. "My son is dating. Finally! Let's celebrate!"  
  
There were cheers from the crowd sitting around the TV playing Mario Kart and from the kitchen party goers, who were in the middle of devouring all the salty snacks available.  
  
Yuri groaned. "No, you fucker! My grandpa just told me his love story is a total parallel to yours. The universe is fucked and I need you to tell me where the nearest cliff is so I can throw myself off."  
  
Victor pulled him into another hug. "You said it's a love story. I'm so hashtag blessed."  
  
"I hate you and all that you stand for."  
  
Victor plopped down on the ground, dragging Yuri with him. "Now I'm not standing. Do you love me now? I love you, Yurio~"

Yuri kicked him in the stomach and left him half dead on the floor.

Mila: OMG ARE YOU DATING YURI OMG I KNEW THE ARTICLE WOULD HELP YURI IM SO PROUD  
Sara: babe chill you will scare the boy  
Yuri: I'm not dating anyone what drugs have you been taking  
Georgi: Please don't do drugs, Mila. If you have done any tonight please get a lift to the hospital and tell them what you've taken so they can help. We're here to support you no matter what.  
Mila: thanks, but I'm not on drugs. a rumour has just started at the party. People said you and Victor announced it  
Georgi: I am relieved  
**Mila renamed the chat 'Don't do drugs, kids'**  
Yuri: Where the duck are you? and no, drunk Victor announced the lie becos he is fucking drunk  
Georgi: language please  
Sara: nice typo  
**Sara renamed the chat 'Don't do drugs, duck'**  
Mila: nice babe. also, I'm chilling with my buddy Emil in the kitchen. he says hi, Sara.  
Sara: tell him I'm not talking to him until he asks my brother on a date it's more ridiculous than yuri and otabek and that is saying something tbh  
Mila: ok I will push the gay agenda  
**Victor renamed the chat 'The Gay Agender'**  
Sara: nice typo.  
Victor: I drunk  
Mila: Victor please go and lie down for a bit, ok  
Victor: i love you guys so much  
Yuri: oh my god stop  
Victor: yuuuri otanek is coming  
Yuri: I know he told me  
Victor: SOO!!!!! ! U ask him out  
Sara: I support drunk gay advice Victor  
Mila: same  
Georgi: same  
Yuri: I'm not going to ask him out that would be embarrassing  
Mila: DID HE JUST ADMIT IT OMGGG  
Sara: OMGGG SCREEN SHOT  
Georgi: I think what Victor is trying to say is that this is a good opportunity for you, Yuri. Otabek is a good friend, yes, and I understand that you're scared of losing that but love is worth it.  
Mila: love wins and DON'T YOU WANT TO BE A WINNER YURI  
Victor: I try to say Otavek be good son in law very very goo brng him to dinner yes  
Sara: Victor is actually the overbearing mother. Who knew??  
Mila: Emil is on the bet, Yuri. He says if we're wrong he'll add 50 rubles  
Yuri: stop talking about my non existent love life, hag  
Victor: my love life great!!!! I hapy than veer!!!!  
Victor: he sai d he love me  
Georgi: Victor where are you  
Victor: look for zolotse I need  
Victor: I love so much  
Victor: I want  
Yuri: yes we know you are engaged ofc he loves you  
Victor: otacek love you to an d its sad u are not togefer  
Georgi: I found him in the garden. he's fine. im going to sober him up a bit. stay safe, guys.  
**Mila renamed the chat 'Staying Safe!'**  
Sara: #savingittilmarriage  
Yuri: that's a lie don't bs me  
Mila: lmao  
Sara: ;)  
Mila: Emil says he'll ask Mickey out if u date Otabek lol  
Sara: YOU HAVE TO DO IT FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY  
Yuri: wow you're going to push me into a relationship for ur own selfish needs. rude.  
Sara: WHATEVER IT TAKES FOR YOU TO GET THAT TINY ASS INTO GEAR  
Yuri: don't comment on my ass weirdo  
Sara: im a lesbian  
Yuri: not shit still don't want u talking about my ass  
Victor: esca ped Georgie guys :D  
Mila: behave yourself, Victor.  
Victor: nooo I need to find Yuuri I wanna kiss  
Mila: lol whatever he's getting tea rn in the kitchen I'll keep him here as long as I can  
Mila: i hope he falls for it  
**Sara renamed the chat 'Mila the manipulator'**  
Mila: just doing the lords work  
Yuri: not doing it very well hag  
Mila: wow yuri u r such a strong independent russian boy  
Sara: yeah u don't need no man  
Yuri: shut up  
Mila: he wants one tho that is the problem. is otabek even here yet???  
Victor: Mila y u lie :((((( but its ok!!!!! Yuuri is dancing!! we dance now!!!!  
Mila: shit

Yuri heard Victor and Yuuri before he saw them. The DJ was still blasting out shitty pop music, but even over that he could hear the garbage laughter of the couple.

Victor had escaped Georgi's efforts to sober up, ran around his house looking for his fiance for no logical reason, unapologetically because he wanted a kiss. They were talking, mostly in slurred English.  
  
"You look gorgeous, zolotse."  
  
They swayed to Russian pop music to make up for any gaps in conversation. How they were still awkward when drunk Yuri didn't know.  
  
Victor said, "Ah, we need to shop for curtains. You said."  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow," Yuuri said, then laughed, "No, today is tomorrow."  
  
Yuuri apparently believed it was midnight. How he had come to this conclusion, when the clock clearly said it was 6pm, was a mystery. Victor giggled along with him anyway. He pulled Yuuri closer and their swaying turned to a still hug, smiling softly.  
  
"Aishiteru yo, Vitya."

Yuri left them in the middle of Стоп ночь.

Their garden was empty, thankfully. Yuri picked a spot that looked to be pee and puke free, throwing his jacket on the ground just to be safe and settled down.

Yuri remembered the first time Otabek complimented his appearance. After the Grand Prix Final, they'd gone to the party and Yuri was swamped by nosy fuckers asking questions he couldn't be bothered to answer.  
  
Otabek had scared them all away with a single glare. When that wasn't enough, Yakov would step in. Eventually, people got the message and Yuri was able to relax. Slightly. He still felt the crowd's eyes on him, glancing at him like he wouldn't notice. He knew what they wanted to ask, what they wanted to say, "How did you do it?" "Look, it's the next Victor!"  
It annoyed the hell out of him.

Otabek took him to one side. They leaned against the wall, Otabek's back to the party. Yuri turned around and saw the corner, a potted plant and a splash of something on the wall that he hoped was champagne.  
  
"You're pretty."  
  
Yuri looked up at Otabek, mouth hanging open.  
  
"Er, I mean, handsome."  
  
"Pretty is... fine."  
  
"Oh, ok. Good."  
  
Yuri scratched his cheek. "Thanks, I guess."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Yuri leaned his forehead against Otabek's chest. "I'm tired."  
  
"Do... Do you want me to get Yakov?" Otabek shifted and Yuri caught a glimpse of the glittering party again.  
  
"No, just stay here for a while."

Sara: Dude I am dying. Peanut butter is so good??? It's so tasty like wtf??  
Mila: AGREED  
Yuri: Otabek isn't here and he hasn't texted me. Mila you owe me 100 rubles go collect from Emil  
Mila: im sure he's on his way have patience. the party started early lol otabek is the only punctual person we know everyone else is here for the food  
Sara: I'm so proud ur accepting the gay now yuri!!!!  
Georgri: I'm at the pizza place round the corner and he just drove past  
Sara: Georgri you're like a private investigator  
Georgri: that sounds like a cool job that i am not qualified for  
Mila: get me a pepperoni pls lots of onion and red pepper and some black olives on 1 side for Emil  
Yuri: wait what  
Mila: Emil likes black olives ik i was surprised too  
Yuri: OTABEK IS COMING IM IN THE GARDEN SITTING LIKE A PUPPY FUCK MY LIFE  
Sara: omg om g stay say u were waiting  
Mila: yyes this is a good chance yuri!!!  
Yuri: I want to die

Yuri stayed against his better judgement. It would probably turn out to be a bad choice; maybe it was all the urging from his friends or the liquid courage by association pumping through his veins that was pushing his common sense into the road to get squashed.  
He sat up straight and returned to his phone to pass the time.

Yuri: i hate all of you  
Mila: you don't have to ask him out, you know  
Georgri: on my way back with pizza  
Mila: my saviour! :D anyway, yuri, just try and switch things up a little  
Yuri: switch what now  
Sara: she means flirt your little erm... you head off. does that work?  
Yuri: better than my ass. also i am not flirting  
Mila: ahuh  
Yuri: we're just gonna talk  
Sara: ask him what his favourite colour is  
Yuri: that's such a cliche question wtf  
Sara: but it's a great opportunity for him to say 'the colour of your eyes'  
Mila: babe I love you but Otabek isn't the type to say that sort of thing  
Yuri: he's awkward with compliments yeah  
Geogri: What compliments has he given you?  
Sara: Private investigator Georgri returns  
Yuri: stop being a nosy mother fucker  
Mila: ah, a classic Yuri shut down tis beautiful  
Sara: all is right with the world  
Yuri: he called me pretty what does that mean  
Mila: oh sweetie  
Sara: i can't believe  
Yuri: WHAT THE FUCK IS IT BAD  
Georgri: ah, young love.  
Mila: you'll figure it out, yuri  
Sara: don't be vague about this babe we need to give him the talk  
Mila: oh, fine. he's stupidly into you, i told you so  
Yuri: if you are wrong  
Mila: won't be. go back to the article and you'll tick everything off within 5 mins i promise  
Sara: truuuuuu  
Yuri: what the fuck does 'that deep penetrating stare' even mean what is this trash  
Sara: penetrating lmao  
Georgri: ah, a lover's eyes look into your soul, see you for who you are and love unconditionally. you will know because it will make you weak at the knees. you will want to look away but it is impossible to not look at them in return  
Mila: you're such a romantic it's cute you should write poetry.  
Sara: I'd read it  
Yuri: ok enough. deep penetrating stare will be discounted. i don't get it, so it doesn't count.  
Mila: translation: I'm looking out for everything, but I want Otabek to look at me like that~  
Victor: This is Yuuri! Hi guys! I'm not drunk! Just tipsy!  
Yuri: jesus fucking christ  
Victor: Otabek already looks at you like that! It's so cute! I want you to be happy Yuri!  
Yuri: I am fucking happy you piece of shit  
Victor: You won't be if he gets away!  
Mila: could this party get more wild lmao Georgri me and Emil found Victor's baby photo album in the living room come join us with pizza  
Sara: I want pizza. let me seeee  
Mila: anything 4 u babe [here](https://cdn.pixabay.com/photo/2016/09/14/16/48/pepperoni-1669808_960_720.jpg) 

Yuuri's bombardment of exclamation marks gave him a headache. He shoved his phone in his pocket and swore next time, definitely next time, he'd refuse to show up to any party hosted by the idiot couple.  
His feet tapped on the grass, his hands were dry as hell and every part of him was screaming to get up and pretend this had never happened.

Then, he heard the motorbike skid around the corner. He was fucked. Quickly, he fluffed up his hair and dusted off the remaining cat hairs on his jeans.

"Hey," Otabek said, unfastening his helmet.  
  
Otabek wasn't wearing anything special, was that a sign? Not that Yuri had overdressed or anything, so maybe it didn't matter.  
  
"Hi," Yuri replied. He didn't have the strength in his legs to get up. He must've looked stupid.  
  
Otabek didn't question it and joined him on the grass. "Training was hard today. I just want to rest."  
  
Yuri's heart pounded. "Well, shit, that sucks."  
  
Otabek smiled. "I like it when you swear around me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Because you're relaxed."  
  
Yuri snorted. "I swear at people all the time and you think I'm relaxed?"  
  
"Not with them. You're different with me."  
  
Yuri wished he could grab the shitty girly article and stab it. "I - er - guess so. Is that bad?"  
  
"No," he replied, softly.  
  
Yuri turned his head and hoped the lighting was bad enough to hide his blush. Curse his face. "Why was training hard?"  
  
"I think... I was distracted. Then, I overdid it."  
  
"Don't push yourself too hard, ok?" Yuri frowned.  
  
Otabek took his hand. "Yeah."  
  
Yuri flinched and shifted his hand away. "Er, it's erm... My hands are really dry right now."

Otabek took his hand again. "I want to hold them anyway."  
  
If that wasn't a flashing neon sign saying 'Yes, he likes you!' then Yuri was a fairy god mother. That was as obvious as it got, right? Well, maybe he just wanted comfort after a long day... Still! It was the best he was going to get. 

This was it.  
"Otabek, I wanted to ask you something-"

"Would you like some pizza?" Georgri asked. He held a few boxes of the stuff, and his words were partially muffled by the receipt in his mouth.  
  
Yuri said, kindly, "Would you like to fuck off, please?"  
  
Georgri carefully adjusted his stack of pizza boxes to look at them. "Oh. I understand. I will save pizza for the two of you, if you wish to join us later. Have no fear, I will tell no one what I have seen today."  
  
"Don't fucking lie. Mila will get it out of you in 2 seconds."  
  
Georgri winced. "Ah. Well, I will tell her not to interrupt. She will understand. We all understand the call of young love, Yuri. Do not worry. We support you."  
  
Georgri whispered to Yuri, "Do not forget the eyes. Give him the eyes. Look at him and think only of him. Give him the eyes~"  
  
He gave Yuri a wink (gross) and practically skipped inside the house. For the few seconds the door was open, Yuri heard more trashy 90s music. 

Yuri groaned, "I can't believe everyone is drunk."  
  
"Did he say young love?" Otabek said, looking at their hands.  
  
Yuri didn't have a reply for that. Instead, he recalled their first meeting. The first time he had ridden a motorbike and the first time someone had asked to be his friend. The first time he had wished to kiss someone. The first time he regretted not kissing that someone. The first time he kissed Otabek on the cheek as a goodbye and when he turned around Otabek was still holding his cheek.  
  
_Why could he only think about kissing?_

"Yuri."  
  
He blinked and Otabek was still sitting there. At least Otabek was looking him in the eye, right? Wait, how long had he been zoning about for? Shit.  
  
"We should - the party, we should go in-"  
  
Otabek said, "If you want to we can."  
  
Yuri didn't move.  
  
Otabek put a strand of Yuri's hair behind his ear. His hand rested on Yuri's cheek and Yuri leaned into the touch. "Are you cold?"  
  
"No," he said, then after a heartbeat's pause, "I like you."  
  
"Stop me." Otabek moved closer. He smelt like mint chewing gum.  
  
Yuri didn't stop him.

* * *

 

Mila: Georgri, have I ever told you how much I love you??? cos like??? this pizza is the shit my dude  
**Sara renamed the chat 'The Georgri Appreciation Club'**  
Georgri: ask me what I just saw  
Mila: what did you see?!??!!  
Georgri: I will never say!  
Sara: did you see someone puking omg  
Victor: You activated my trap card!  
Mila: omfg  
**Victor renamed the chat 'Trapo Card: No Secret in Group Chat!'**  
Georgri: so I saw Otabek and Yuri outside I'm pretty sure they're kissing right now  
Mila: omg  
Sara: seriously when you retire consider a career change i am not kidding  
Victor: Yuri we are so happy for you! Victor says congrats! We should go on double date! Lets go to aquariam!  
Mila: double date with the rents is a terrible first date idea don't do it yuri  
Sara: i think it'd be kinda fun  
Mila: omg  
Sara: to ditch them  
Mila: there's my wicked babe  
Sara: ;)  
Mila: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Yuri: fuck you all ಠ_ಠ  
Mila: *thank you

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a legit article which Mila did link to [here](http://www.anewmode.com/dating-relationships/5-telltale-signs-likes/) in case you missed it go ahead and read  
> Стоп ночь/Stop the night is a Russian pop song from the 90s it's really [catchy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLnrj5dzfFo)  
> I tried to stay in character with everyone, but it was hard let me know how I did lol


End file.
